Fox Vs Raccoon
by FeatherWings
Summary: Kaoru and Megumi get into a fight as usual but now want a contest and whoever looses will have to...one of the first fics I wrote
1. The Bet

**Fox Vs. Raccoon**  
  
"Kenshin!"

"Hello Mis Kaoru." Kaoru jumped on him and they both fell to the ground.

"Now isn't this interesting. Am I interupting something?" Megumi was standing next to them. "It's so like a little girl to do such clumsy and foolish things." Kaoru stood up and looked like she was about to attack. Megumi paid no attention and bent down next to Kenshin. "Sir Ken will you be ok? I am a doctor maybe you need my help." Megumi snickered and covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Hey!" Kaoru held up her wooden sword.

"And it is such like a little girl to get so upset so fast."

"Please don't fight you two." Kenshin got up and sweatdropped.

"Stay outa this." Kaoru and Megumi said in unison.

"Comon we'll finish this in a real match!"

"Lets make a bet. It will make the fight more interesting."

"Sounds good. What shall we do?" Both of them had evil smirks on their faces as Kenshin fearfully watched on. Sano appeared out of nowhere.

"How about whoever looses has to keep their mouth shut for 3 weeks?" He was being sarcastic but they didn't take it that was.

"Good idea Sano!"

"Yes, very."

"No I wasn't..."

"You got that little girl?"

"I got it. Could you hear him. I mean you're so old." Sano put his head down and sweatdropped.  
  
#Later at the dojo#  
  
"YAY!!!"

"Why are you so happy about this agreement Yahiko?"

"Don't you get it Sano? We won't have to listen to one of them and their arguments for 3 weeks!"

"I didn't think about that." Both put their hands in the air and cheered while Kenshin was drinking tea. Kaoru came in.

"Kenshin I need your help to train!" Before Kenshin could protest she dragged him out of the room. Sano and Yahiko just sat there. "Sano,"

"Yes?"

"Don't think I won't come after you." With that she left. Sano held his head down again.

"Hey! Why doesn't she want me for training?!"

"I think we all know the answer to that."

"You want to have a match like them or something?!"

"Hell no."  
  
#Later that night#  
  
"Kaoru!"

"Megumi."

"Why don't we make this more interesting!"

"How?"

"I haven't thought of that yet but I will!" She stomped off.  
  
#An hour later#  
  
"Ok I have it!"

"What?"

"It won't be just a fight!"

In unison "It will be like a triathlon!" Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko were outside the room and heard everything.

"They will probably make us help ya know..." said Yahiko. Sano put his hand over Yahiko's mouth. Kaoru and Megumi opened the door and whacked all three of the ease droppers.

"Ok the competition starts 1 day from after tonight!"

"Agreed." Megumi said as sipping tea. Kaoru was hyped up about the whole thing and cheering around.


	2. Training Day and Yahiko's Day Out

**Fox Vs Raccoon Day 2**

Megumi went into Sano's bedroom with him still sleeping. "Sano I need your help." Sano jumped up, surprised at Megumi.

"Don't you knock?"

"You will train me."

"Wah?"

"Come on! We have no time for small talk." Megumi stormed out of the room leaving Sano confused. A few seconds later she poked her head back in. "Are you coming!"

"Let me get dressed!!"  
  
Outside  
  
"Come on Kenshin fight harder!" Kenshin was on the floor because he was knocked down by Kaoru.

"But..."

"No buts just fight!"

"See Kenshin I told you Kaoru is scary." Kaoru hit Yahiko over the head with her sword leaving a huge bump. Kenshin stood up. They were training when a little later Megumi and Sano walked passed.

"Hah! Your a slave too!" Megumi hit Yahiko over the head like Kaoru leaving another bump. They went to another part of the dojo to train.

"Ok, so what weapon are you most familiar with?"

"A dagger."

"Ok. How good are you with it?"

"I've only used it against opium addicts." Sano sweatdropped.

"This will be a long day..."  
  
They both went on training while Yahiko was just around. After he had insulted both girls a few more times as well as gotten hit, he wandered into town and after that he just went to the restaurant they always went to. He figured since none of his friends were around that he'd get drunk. And so he did. He left after that. Once again wandering around town not drunk enough to not know what was going on but enough to be uncoordinated. He walked into an alley and sat there for hours unknowingly. It was now dusk and he started to walk home. He felt weird still and wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into the leader of some gang.

"Stupid kid!"

"Hey. I am not." The guy pulled out a chain. Yahiko noticed his challenge and took it regrettably. The fight went on for a long time. Yahiko was struggling.

"Stupid ass drinking moron stupid contest." He eventually kicked all the guys asses and went home at last. By this time it was dark and hoped he didn't run into more people. He was lucky after a day of being beaten.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sano asked while eating some rice. Yahiko walked right passed him and fell asleep in his room.

"Tomorrow the contest starts!" Kaoru yelled out randomly while Megumi drinking sake.


	3. Running and Pushing

**Fox VS Raccoon Day 3**  
  
Everyone was outside ready to start the first contest. Sano yelled out "Ok. The first test will be a race from here to the restaurant."

"Eh...that restaurant..." Yahiko moaned.

"By the way nice job Yahiko." Sano teased.

"Shuddup."

"Can we please start?!" Kaoru shouted out.

"In such a rush to loose I see." Megumi smirked.

"Grrr."

"Ok!" Sano started to speak again. "Ready! Set! Go!" They both rushed off toward their destination. Unfortunately no one else knew of their contest. Kaoru pushed someone down then so did Megumi. They pushed through crowds and eventually started pushing each other.

"Hey don't push me into a wall!"

"No rules said I couldn't!"

"Then in that case!" They were pushing each other side to side.

"This is a disaster..." Sano was saying from the sidelines. He and Yahiko were sweatdropping.

"Oh I forgot about the contest." "

Kenshin where did you come from?!"

"Wah?" Sano started strangling Kenshin.

"Comon guys stop and watch the girls mess up!"

"Only a little girl would do such things to win!"

"Your doing the same things!"

"They are going the wrong way..."

"Uh oh."

"Where are we!?"

"This is all your fault!"

"Mine?! You were distracting me!"

"Well I'll find the way back first!"

"No you won't I will. You'll get more lost!" They both started sticking out their tongues at each other and making faces. "I'll go this way."

"Then I'll go that way."

"I know my way is the right way." They said together, walking off.

"Maybe we should try and find them." Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin were sitting outside drinking sake.

"Sounds like a lot of work and they will probably find their way home by themselves."

"I don't know it's getting dark."

"Well then go look for them."

"I'll wait a little while longer before I go." Yahiko smirked at him.

"Damn it. I'm lost." Kaoru was at a bridge she didn't recognize.

"I'm sure it is just a little while further..." Megumi was walking in an alleyway.

"Oh! Miss Megumi!" A familiar waitress from the restaurant holding a bucket was a few feet in front of her.

"Has Kaoru come yet?"

"No."

"Yes! I won!" The girl looked at her confused. "May I have some tea?"

"Of course..." Megumi sat at a table drinking her tea meanwhile at the bridge still.

"Someone please help me!!"

"Miss Kaoru, there you are."

"Kenshin!" She runs over to hug him. "Why didn't you find me sooner? Were you drinking sake without me!?" Kenshin sweatdropped.

"Of course not..."

"Kenshin!"

"I think Megumi beat you." He tried to change the subject.

"Noooooooo! How could this be!?"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll win next time."

"I better. If I don't I'll strangle you! And since I wouldn't be able to talk there will be no deals!" Kenshin sweatdropped more.

"I think you're over reacting."

"No I'm not!!!"

"Let's just go home..."

"I mean it Kenshin!" Sano walked into where Kaoru and Megumi were supposed to be. Only Megumi was there.

"Megumi, are you done celebrating one victory?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Come on. Let's go. You guys are a bunch of kids."

"What was that?"

"Uh...nothing." He was looking away from her as she glared at him. "Like I said, let's go home."

"I will win! And I shall watch as Kaoru is unable to speak! Let the torment begin!" Sano was sweatdropping with wide eyes too. "Well what are you waiting for, move!" They both walked home as well as Kenshin and Kaoru. Yahiko was asleep on the porch with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"What a mess."


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Fox VS Raccoon Day 4**

"Ok, the rules are simple." Sano was explaining as the group stood outside with Kaoru and Megumi in the middle. The two had blindfolds on and holding poles made out of wood.

"So all I have to do is win this match and we'll be even right?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Easy!"

"She'll find out it's harder then that with a blind fold on." Yahiko was saying. He was expecting this match to be very entertaining.

"They won't get hurt will they?" Kenshin had his eyes opened wide.

"Not too badly." Sano had a smirk on his face while Yahiko was already laughing. They walked up to the two competitors to spin them around. It was one of the rules.

Rules

1) Each fighter shall wear a blindfold.

2) They will fight with wooden poles.

3) Basic fighting rules apply. (KO, giving up, etc.)

4) The fighters will be spun around (This rule was added by the 3 men without the women knowing)

The fighters were spun around as the rules stated while the spinners were snickering all the way.

"What is this!? Did Kaoru put you up to this Sano?!"

"Just one of the rules! How'd you know it was me?"

"Your sent is less then enjoyable." This statement just made him spin her more.

"Yahiko! A student shouldn't do this to their Master!"

"The keyword in that sentence is shouldn't!"

"I'll get you for this!" She turned around to hit him but missed as he ran to safety.

"Ok! Listen up! As soon as I blow this whistle you can start fighting!" The 3 guys were standing on the sidelines. Kaoru and Megumi weren't even facing each other after they were spun. They figured they would figure it out.

The whistle was blown.

Megumi started whacking the air in a pathetic attempted to his Kaoru. Kaoru however was convinced she was winning while hitting something. In truth all she was doing was beating a tree.

"Poor tree. It doesn't deserve such a fate." Yahiko said as the other two just stared at him.

"Should we help them?" Kenshin was sweatdropping at the sight.

"They'll figure it out." Sano was looking at the sight just as Megumi started walking in circles. She suddenly started running toward Kaoru. This they knew was just by chance. Megumi hit Kaoru on the back.

"Ow!" Kaoru turned around. Now they were both facing each other at least. Kaoru whacked Megumi on her hand. And surprisingly she fell to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Don't tell me that's all it took..." Sano was the most embarrassed on account that he was the one that "trained" her. Though it was only one day and during the short time she hadn't improved or done well at all. Everyone was sweatdropping. "Well...since Megumi seems unable to continue fighting...Kaoru wins!

"Yay! I win! Mwahahahaha!"

"Congratulations Miss Koaru!"

"I'll get her for this!"

Kaoru was spinning Kenshin around in circles.


End file.
